The Blind Healer
by Integra Hawke
Summary: While Hawke and company are off helping Tallis, Varric and Fenris are left to keep Kirkwall safe. While Anders is gone, it's up to a new healer to help. Will Varric be able to keep her safe?


_This was a weird dream I had that demanded to be written._

**_The Blind Healer_**

Two men rush through the poorly lit streets of Lowtown, the only light coming from the torches and fires that are scattered throughout. It's a humid moonless night in Kirkwall. The dwarf is frantic, holding onto his companion who is leaning heavily against him. He grits his teeth as they continue on away from the bloodshed. They were victorious in their recent battle but the other man, an elf, is now seriously wounded and their healer is thousands of miles away in Orlais. They manage another set of stairs before once again the elf demands a moment's rest. To the dwarf, this could only mean that the wound is worse than he thought as the elf leans heavily against the stone wall.

"Damn it, elf!" the dwarf pants as he eases the lanky elf down to the closest stair. "We don't have time for this."

Varric Tethras turns and stares at the fresh trail of blood on the stone floor, mixed with dirt, shifting the large crossbow strapped to his back. Fenris sat clutching his side and wincing in pain, a rare sight for a warrior of his skill. The two had remained while a few of their companions went off to help the alluring and mysterious elf rogue, Tallis. There was no doubt in Varric's mind that their leader Hawke accepted her request for his own personal reasons. It wouldn't be the first time that the Fereldan warrior had suddenly decided to help someone and the fact that she was a beautiful elf said it all to the dwarf. Without a word he dragged Anders and a reluctant Sebastian along with him.

Varric gently placed his hand on Fenris' shoulder, worried when the warrior had seemed to have stopped breathing. The elf hissed through gritted teeth as the dwarf made to slide his arm under this shoulder to lift him once more.

"Can you walk, Fenris? It's not much further now," Varric asked him as he took the full weight of his companion on his broad shoulders.

"That's what you said the last time, dwarf," Fenris said, his low voice streaked with pain.

"I can see the shop from here, elf," Varric reassured him. "Without Anders, this is our best chance of taking care of that wound," Varric said as he helped Fenris climb the last remaining stairs.

"Never around when you need him," Fenris laughed and immediately groaned from the exertion.

"Careful now, Broody," Varric chuckled, using one of his many nicknames for his companion, as they paused on the last stair. "That sounds dangerously like you kind of miss Blondie."

"Useless…mage," Fenris snorted.

"Well it's that useless mage who has saved your hide on more than one occasion, elf," Varric reminded him when they finally continued up the last step. "I think maybe you ought to appreciate him more, if and when they finally return."

"Perhaps by then," Fenris strained to say as they made their way to their destination, a shop known to help Fereldan refugees. "Hawke will no longer be heart-broken over the blood mage."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Isabela tries to help with that," Varric said under his breath as he helped Fenris sit on a nearby barrel.

"Hold your tongue, dwarf," Fenris responded menacingly and Varric chuckled.

"Finally coming clean about you and Rivainie?" Varric pushed as Fenris turned away, closing his eyes.

He placed his hand under the elf's chin to get a good look at him when he didn't get a response, making sure he was still conscious. "Stay with me, Fenris. You know Hawke will kill me if anything happens to you."

Fenris snorted painfully and looked away. Varric knew the elf was loyal to Hawke and the two warriors were almost like brothers. He strode to the shop entrance and began pounding on the sturdy wooden door, calling out to the owner to open. After what seemed like an eternity, Lirene wrenched open her door and glared at the dwarf, about to yell at him when she spotted the wounded elf beside him.

"Don't just stand there. Help me get him inside!" Varric demanded as he grabbed hold of one side of Fenris. "Yell at me all you want later, Lirene, but for now help me."

"Varric Tethras, why are you here?" she demanded as she took Fenris' arm and together they got him on his feet and into the shop.

"Well, Lirene," he grunted under Fenris' weight. "I thought I'd stop by and pick up a few things." Varric was close to collapsing but he knew he couldn't rest until Fenris was looked at.

"You know what I mean, dwarf," Lirene hissed at him. "This is merely a shop!"

Varric helped set Fenris down on the nearest cot and glared up at the shop owner as he carefully extracted himself from under the elf's arm. "You know damn well why I'm here, Lirene."

"What do you think I can do for your friend? I'm no healer!" she insisted as she carefully placed Fenris' arm at his side.

Varric spun to face the woman. "You're not but I've heard the whispers that you're hiding a healer from the Templars!"

Lirene's face paled as she drew herself back away from the dwarf. "You know the healer, Anders…"

"We both know that Anders is no longer the only healer in Kirkwall, Lirene," he said roughly as he turned to Fenris. "I've discouraged the rumors because I know that what you do is important for the countless of refugees here." Varric looked down at his friend. "He is like a brother to me, and to Hawke, a Fereldan such as yourself and I am begging you to please help him."

Countless emotions crossed the shop owner's face. "I'm sorry, Varric, but this time your information was wrong," she said softly as she turned away. Varric knew she was lying and as he opened his mouth to argue with her again when a small voice interrupted them from the doorway.

"Please, Lirene, let me help him," the voice said and the shop owner spun to face her, blocking her from Varric's view.

"No, you've done enough for today, Yelena," Lirene said and rushed to the girl's side. "Where's the mage, Anders?"

"In Orlais assisting Hawke with an urgent matter," Varric replied as he turned to the young woman. "Please. Can you help him?"

"I will do what I can," she said softly as she stepped away from Lirene.

Lirene gripped her arm once more as she spun towards Varric. "First," she said frantically as the girl pulled at her arm. "You vow that you will not harm her in any way and that you will not reveal who she is," she demanded as the girl jerked her arm away but stayed at her side.

"You have my word," Varric intoned solemnly. "And I will discourage others from looking for her."

"That is all I can ask," the owned said and moved aside and let Varric see the girl for the first time.

She appeared younger but was no older than 18, ivory skinned with a slender, delicate build. She had long dark hair that fell well below her waist but what drew his attention was the piece of green ribbon, the same shade of the long, simple gown she wore, that covered her eyes. She walked slowly to the cot with her staff held out at an angle in front of her. Varric then realized why the Templars had never thought to question her use of a staff.

Varric moved aside for her but she turned and placed her hand gently upon his arm.

"I will need your help," she said as she turned slightly towards him. "Lirene, I will need fresh water and rags to clean the blood. Could you fetch some for me, please?"

Lirene hurried to the other room and returned quickly with a pitcher of water, a basin and bundle of fresh rags. She placed everything on the table closest to the girl who took a small vial from a pouch at her waist and handed it to Lirene. She quickly uncorked the vial and was about to tip the thick liquid into Fenris' mouth when Varric grabbed her arm with a questioning look.

"This will ease his pain," the girl reassured him and Varric released her arm with a sigh. She tipped the contents of the vial into Fenris' mouth and he settled down.

"I must ask that you remove his armor or whatever clothing where he is wounded," she said to Varric as she placed some crushed herbs into the basin with water. He placed Bianca safely within reach and turned back to the cot.

Varric reached down and with Lirene's help, began to carefully remove Fenris' armor. A few pieces were soaked through with blood, badly torn and too damaged to salvage. The elf was unconscious finally, groaning when they moved him, pain etched upon his face. Varric hated to see his friend this way. Without being told, they moved him onto his stomach so she could cleanse the wound on his back, wiping the blood away from his skin slowly and carefully. Soon the basin water was dark with his blood and Lirene fetched another basin for the healer to use.

Once the wound was thoroughly cleansed, she held her hand above his skin, whispering softly to herself as her hands gave off a soft, soothing light. It took Varric a few moments to realize that what she whispered was the Chant of Light. Her voice gradually grew in strength, as did the intensity of the light of her hands and Varric found that he mesmerized by her, at the passion in her words. It wasn't until she finished the verse and let the light fade that he finally looked down at Fenris. The crease in his brow was gone and he was sleeping peacefully.

Varric looked up at her with awe in on his face, wanting nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms.

"Your friend must rest so that he can fully heal," Yelena said quietly as she moved away and Varric grabbed her arm to steady her.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Lirene added as she made her way to the girls' side. "I'm surprised he survived at all."

"I'm not," Varric grinned. "I don't think I've met anyone quite as stubborn as he is."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you," the girl said quietly as she shrugged off Lirene and turned to him. "Your wounds are not as deep," she said as she placed a hand gently on Varric's arm.

"I didn't notice until you mentioned them," he admitted as he slowly removed his coat, wincing as he did.

Lirene had replaced the water in the basin once more as Varric slowly lifted his shirt. He had been wounded in the shoulder during the scuffle with some of Lowtown's nighttime ruffians who thought to take advantage that Hawke was nowhere to be found in Kirkwall. He had hoped for a quiet night at the Hanged Man but he could see that Fenris was restless and they decided to liven up their evening. There had been rumors of a new dockside group of bandits who were raiding the warehouses at night. They were supposed to be smaller in numbers.

With Hawke away, Fenris and Varric tried to keep things in order, checking in with the Aveline and the city guards, helping where they were needed most. With the Viscount gone, chaos had taken over and Meredith didn't seem to care that the city was collapsing in on itself. If it were not for Hawke and his companions, Kirkwall would have been lost. It was a difficult job for just the two alone. Merrill had not left the alienage in weeks, venturing out only for supplies. Isabela and Varric tried to reconcile the mage and warrior but her use of blood magic had finally driven them apart.

The girl sang sweetly under her breath as she healed his shoulder and chest. Varric recognized the hymn as one Sebastian often hummed and wondered if the archer had ever seen her visit the Chantry. Varric knew that he needed to do everything he could to keep her safe and out of the Gallows.

"You must rest as well, Messere," Yelena suggested. Varric realized that he was definitely feeling the effects of all he had been through that night and he shuffled to the nearest cot without question. She handed him a vial as he was lying back, with Bianca cradled close at his side.

"Please don't call me, Messere," he chuckled. "Call me Varric."

She smiled for the first time. "Please take this, Varric. It will help with your aches and pains," she said as he took the vial reluctantly.

He stole once last look at Fenris, who was sleeping peacefully as he uncorked the vial. "Bottom's up," he said and quickly drank it.


End file.
